saggitariusarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nordic Federation
The Nordic federation is a seperate faction from the Human nation. The Nordic federation is often considered seperatist, and is referred to badly by most humans, although no one has heard from the Federation in well over one hundred years since their mass exodus to the secret planet Valhalla. Recent curiosity has driven the NF into an exploratory chapter in its history. History On Earth It had been fifty years since the Nordic nations had banded tighter into the Nordic Federation. People were full of national pride and the nation was well on its way to becoming the most unlikely of superpowers the world had ever seen. Having already launched several interplanetary vessels the Federation was becoming a leader in space exploration. That however was all destroyed when the entire wormhole travel theory went into practice, the Federation was outraged, and the people were stunned they didn't do it first. However when humanity began to unite it was decided that the Nordic Federation would have no part in it, a united humanity was not in its interests. Over the next twenty years, thousands upon thousands of single use generation ships were built, and so began the largest exodus in human history. Halfway through building the ships, a Nordic remote vessel discovered a planet twice the mass of earth, with 3 moons and in the goldilocks zone of a star a good distance from Sol. This discovery was at the time the 10th planet discovered, but no history book marks its discovery as it was kept a closely guarded secret. Eventually the planet was deemed habitable and a secret project was undertaken: securing the jump points, building a station to receive the one use generation ships, if they could be called ships at all, more like gigantic people boxes. Exodus and Colonization of Valhalla When the exodus took place, people on Earth were astonished. They had thought it was impossible, but an entire nation just packed up and left the planet to establish its own place in the universe. The planet was quickly colonized, and the one use generation ships provided temporary shelter for the 300 million new inhabitants of the planet. Mining was the main goal in the early days, but within ten years a new solar empire was built, and huge cities dotted the entire land scape of this new world, Valhalla. Within 20 years the population had doubled and conditions on Valhalla were perfectly suitable for humans. The clean air was massively helpful to moral and people were happy and well taken care of. There was no way the population couldn't increase going from the crowded and dirty conditions of Earth to this. As miracles go, this one was surely better than any preformed in history. As the years went by the population continued to increase, but nothing like the boom that happened in the first 30 years. Now people were focused on building a new nation, the economy flourished and industry boomed. There were even laws preventing polluting the environment in the early days of industry, afraid of repeating the mistakes made on Earth, these proved unnecessary, Valhalla was still too early in its life to have developed large creatures and plants to make fossil fuels. The materials from the generation ships and their cargo from earth sped industry and manufactureing up, towers and houses were all ready to be made by just assembling the pieces in the cargo. The next undertaking however would be far more grim than any before it. Time of Paranoia The people were fearful the human nation would attack Valhalla, with the entirety of the generation ship fleet gone and used as materials for houses, people wanted defence. So a massive shipyard was built, and warships made of a mineral found on Valhalla called Lanarium were constructed within it. These were moderate vessels 225 meters long 95 wide and 75 deep they were intended as carrier warships, able to house 10 fighter craft. They were extremely agile, the perfect defence against lumbering capital ships. The shipyard got bigger and bigger, and fears of an invasion grew. Eventually it was demanded more effort go into these ships, and so came the age were ships were mass produced like pens or wheels. It was one month four ships at the time, it seemed like war time, but nigh it was the time of paranoia, fear of other humans wanting a fresh start on Valhalla. It was established that only 4 fleets of 80 ships were to be made, a sufficient amount to repel an invasion. Exploration When no invasion came the people rested and a preposterous age went on. Valhalla was a peace, unknown to all but those who resided there, it was a perfect sanctuary. Valhalla remains unknown, but a new hunger for exploration and discovery, for adventure was consuming the planet, and private exploratory ships were being built, even without government consent. Eventually the government gave in, and isolation was abandoned, drones and ships went out in ever new directions, many to never return, but some came back, and the wonders of the universe, the spoils are returning to Valhalla, the stars were there to take. The Federation has turned 255. Rp History None yet. Government The Nordic Federation uses the same government as it did before the exodus. The government is composed of one repersentative from every naion that entered into the Federation. A majority vote from this council is required to pass any law or policy within the Federation. However the making of these laws is still as it was in 21st century earth, a secondary coucil of 200 people thinks up laws and policys and then argues votes on and decides on what to do to make the law more efficent and fair. Once a majority vote in this second council deems the law ready it is passed to a third council of 50 people to edit the law, if these 50 people agree it is sent to the main council to be voted upon. A fourth council deals with non urgent government actions such as funding and where to build things. The fourth council is composed of 300 people, and against works on majority vote. Culture Since the Exodus the culture of the Nordic Federation has begun to change drastically. Socialist aspects of the Federation have thrived and ideas like working on all fronts for one goal and 100% equality have been some for the most influecntial in policy making. In addtion a shift back to viking culture was taken in the time of paranoia. The old norse relgiion became mainstream and dominated Valhalla as well as the ideas of dieing in battle and honour. People in their homes usually practice with weapons between work hours and hate for the people of earth is so deep that many belive that one day they will ahev to fight. However the return of honour has made law enforcement obsolete, as the honour system has proven more effective than anything else. Like the vikings the curisosity of new lands and the promise of riches has proven irresistable, helping fuel the rise of exploration. Fleets Operational Fleets Nordic First Fleet Name of admiral (or other high commander): Birgit Sul (Male) Number of ships: 40 Nordic Frigates 30 Nordic Battle Carriers, 20 Nordic Destroyers, 2 Nordic Battleships Crew count: 120 Humans per Frigate, 200 Humans per Battle Carrier, 450 Humans per Destroyer, 700 Humans per Battleship Immediate inferiors to the admiral: Alf Gorad Name of capital ship: Mjölnir Affiliation: Nordic Federation Nordic Second Fleet Name of admiral (or other high commander): Anna Lors (Female) Number of ships: 40 Nordic Frigates 30 Nordic Battle Carriers, 20 Nordic Cruisers, 2 Nordic Battleships Crew count: 120 Humans per Frigate, 200 Humans per Battle Carrier, 450 Humans per Destroyer, 700 Humans per Battleship Immediate inferiors to the admiral: Hadvar Rishag Name of capital ship: Loki Affiliation: Nordic Federation Category:Human Category:Empires Category:Nordic Federation